


Christmas Cuddles

by boxocats



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Cute, F/M, I still don't know how to end stories, More Cuddling, Short Story, excited child pitou, sleepy pitou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 11:44:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8666257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boxocats/pseuds/boxocats
Summary: Pitou glanced back up for a moment, her eyes softening, then right back to hiding her face again. Her cheeks began to heat up. "Loved ones..." Kite felt the familiar vibration of purring against his chest. He struggled to move around, Pitou blissfully unaware. She had clung onto him like a famished spider with a moth tangled onto its web - this was not a new thing at all, however.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [DungeonInspector](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DungeonInspector/pseuds/DungeonInspector) in the [HunterXHunterChristmas2016](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/HunterXHunterChristmas2016) collection. 



> It's still so hard to write these two, but... I like to think I'm getting the hang of it.

Pitou eyed the new chartreuse colored box labeled just for her, delicately wrapped with silky red ribbons, from across the room. It was late Christmas Eve and she still had to wait at least five more hours to open it. This had been her first Christmas - when Kite had explained the tradition to her, she thought it was just a bit foolish, just like everything else celebrated in human culture. But now, she apprehended the excitement, the curiosity beginning to eat at the cat.

 

What was inside that was so special, so significant, that it needed to be wrapped with such care and decorated so flawlessly? Her eyes gleamed like stars at the thought. But more importantly, would it really be that much of an offense if she opened it early? 

 

Before she could even attempt to lunge forward, seizing the present and running off with it into the night like prey, Pitou felt the familiar sensation of Kite's piercing sharp eyes loom over her. Her ears and tail lowered in shame as she swallowed. Maintaining her composure, she turned around to face her significant other. She smiled as sweetly as she possibly could. 

 

Kite sighed. "You're not fooling anybody."

 

Her smile promptly disappeared when she heard that familiar exasperation in his tone of voice. "I-I'm sorry, I guess... I guess I'll go back to bed now." She put on her most effective pout and flashed her doleful eyes, the ones that (usually) got her out of trouble, as she glanced down at her fuzzy kitten slippers, walking sulkily back to their bedroom.

 

Kite grumbled to himself as he stood, watching Pitou's dreary act, arms crossed in a peeved manner. Dammit, why was she so adorable? "Alright..." He was at least mature enough to admit his defeat, otherwise Pitou would keep him up for the rest of the night, mooning about... he's learned that the hard way. "You can open one."

 

Before Kite could even finish that sentence, Pitou had already been on the opposite side of the room, her claws on the chartreuse box, only seconds away from ripping it apart. Her feline instincts were vital and thriving. 

 

"...That one?" It surprised him, what with all of her other gifts that were in the room that were much greater in size. "I assumed you wanted to open a bigger one." He walked towards her and situated himself comfortably on the loveseat.

 

"Yes, but I want this one! The color is the most enthralling of them all." Her broad eyes reflected the box's bright color. "May I?"

 

"Of course," Kite chuckled softly to himself as he sat back, waiting for her reaction. All of his hard work and dedication to wrapping and decorating the box were brought to ruin as soon as he heard the first tear, the room beginning to rain with ripped pieces of the colorful paper. The sound stopped abruptly, then there was that familiar gasp of surprise.

 

Inside was a miniature scratching post, small enough to put on a tabletop. Beaming, Pitou held it up high in the air with excitement and pure beatification. "I looooove it!" she exclaimed while rubbing her face up against the rough material. "It feels so nice! I can't wait to ravage all of it."

 

"Now when you get anxious while I'm away for business, you can use that instead of..." Kite surveyed the room; deep scratch marks on his drapes, the loveseat, the armchair. "...my furniture."

 

Pitou had left the gift behind and pounced on top of Kite. "Thank you sooo much," she cooed softly, pecking him on the nose. "I love you soooo..."

 

"Hey, you got me something too, right?"

 

"Eh?..."

 

"I'm joking."

 

"Sorry, I didn't really... um... think about it." Pitou hid her now dusty pink face in Kite's chest in shame. "Well, I did think about it for a brief moment, of course, but..."

 

"Don't worry about it, love," yawned Kite while he rubbed her erect ears. "As corny as it sounds, as long as I get to spend Christmas with you, I'm happy."

 

"But you got me all this stuff..."

 

"Christmas isn't about getting presents."

 

"What? Then what's the point?"

 

"Spending time with all of your loved ones." Kite's eyes were closed as he became relaxed and comforted by the warmth of his lap cat. "That's all."

 

Pitou glanced back up for a moment, her eyes softening, then right back to hiding her face again. Her cheeks began to heat up. "Loved ones..." Kite felt the familiar vibration of purring against his chest. He struggled to move around, Pitou blissfully unaware. She had clung onto him like a famished spider with a moth tangled onto its web - this was not a new thing at all, however. 

 

"Pitou... let's go to bed, now." 

 

"But I'm fine right here."

 

"I'm... not, though."

 

She had let go after hearing the struggle in the poor man's voice. As she lethargically stood back up, the feeling gradually came back in Kite's limbs. 

 

"We can cuddle in bed," Kite reassured her.

 

"But then I'll fall asleep faster, and I won't be awake to enjoy it." She yawned, rubbing her tired eyes. 

 

"You need your sleep. We'll just cuddle after we open presents in the morning," Kite took her hand and they walked together into the bedroom. He knew how important cuddle time was, but sometimes they just had to compromise.

 

"Ah? Tomorrow?" 

 

"Or, you can play with your new toys."

 

"Mm, no, cuddles will come first..." Pitou was just barely awake as she crawled into the bed, cozying up next to him.


End file.
